I'm Yours
by Kate-chan15
Summary: "You can use me, Alec." Magnus said, wondering if he would come to regret the words. "I won't tell anyone if you're not ready, but you can use me to satisfy yourself." Magnus moved to kiss the corner of Alec's mouth, half on his skin, half on his lips, "I'm yours." The Warlock promised. Magnus Bane has made it his mission to make Alec Lightwood happy. Will he succeed? [COB]
1. Chapter 1

The streets of Brooklynn had been crowded when Alec joined them, but now he was reduced to digging his elbow into some poor, innocent bystander on the busy street. Stumbling through, past a crowd of talking teenage girls, he finally found himself on the step to the apartment building of Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklynn. Alec had been told by his mother, Maryse that- for whatever reason- the Warlock had requested his services, and _only_ his. With a sigh, the young Shadowhunter pressed the button to the left of the cursive type, _Magnus Bane_.

He hadn't seen Magnus since he went to one of his Parties, and he hadn't been able to take his eyes off the warlock all that night. The truth was that Alec was abuzz with a wide variety of emotions. On the one hand, he was excited; _thrilled_, even, to have the chance to see him again- and _alone_ too. He was nervous, with a swarm of butterflies taking flight in his stomach. He was worried, because he was scared that the more time he spent with Magnus, the more his attraction to the warlock would grow. And, perhaps worst of all, terrified that his mother and father and siblings and community would suddenly catch on, and realise that he was gay- and in his world, that wasn't all that accepted. He envied Magnus' pride and confidence in himself. Alec was all insecurity and nerves- _always_.

Alec was almost feverish by the time he reached the door of Magnus Bane. He knew it belonged to the high warlock because the door was strung with streams of glitter, somehow looking artful and not tacky. The door swung open before Alec even had a chance to knock, and Alec, not quite ready to face Magnus, was greeted by the honey-golden skin and yellow cat-like eyes- eyes that Alec was in two minds about. Swallowing, a little too loudly, Alec smiled a half tilted, tight-lipped smile. "Hello, I am Shadowhunter Alec Gideon Lightwood. At your service." He was only half joking. That was what he usually said when his help was requested, but saying it to someone like Magnus Bane suddenly made it feel and sound unbearably stupid.

Magnus wore black track-bottoms, gathered at the hems, and a white t-shirt. Alec was shocked by how _normal_ he looked. Alec had expected a chaotic mix of zebra print, neon feathers and a truckload of sparkling glitter- but no, Magnus looked like a normal teenager, a young adult, all set for a day of lazing around the house. He looked, Alec thought, like he could be human, the same age as himself. But he wasn't, he had celebrated his 800th birthday long ago, and was _ancient_, despite his youthful looks.

Magnus seemed to find it amusing though, and endearing too- but Alec didn't notice that. With a quirked eyebrow and a wide, welcoming smile, he said, "Good to see you again, Alexander." Still smiling, he stepped to one side of the door and opening the door wider to let Alec in. "Come on in," he welcomed.

With one last deep breath and, being careful not to meet Magnus' eyes, he ducked under the Warlock's arm- and he was inside one of the most coveted apartments in New York, and for the second time too.

Magnus watched Alec as he set down his weapons by the door. There was something very exclusive about being in Magnus Bane's apartment, just him and the tenant. Yes, the abode was open to all sorts whenever Magnus threw a party, but there wasn't any party on now. Magnus was dressed semi-normally, there weren't any tables decorated with alcohol or snacks- or anything more unnerving. They were the only ones there, and Alec felt a little like he felt when he visited the Silent Brothers, or stepped into Alicante, Idris; like a great honour had been bestowed on him. Of course, the Silent Brothers never set his heart racing, and the Shadowhunters he met in Idris were nothing short of dull and boring. No one else made Alec feel excited and nervous, and like he might throw up at any moment- in a good way.

Magnus leaned against the near wall as he examined Alec. He was just as cute as he remembered him to be. Magnus had forgotten how appealing a Shadowhunter could be; his body was lean and toned, tall and slender, strong and delicate at the same time. His dark hair hung slightly over his eyes, short but mussed in a way Magnus could tell was due to regularly sweeping a hand through it; _a cute nervous habit_, Magnus admired. Alec's blue eyes were unseeing as far as Magnus went, but they held close precision and care as he unpacked the contents of the duffel bad he had brought with him. Magnus grimaced, thinking about how there really wasn't a job for Alec to do, but he didn't want him to leave just yet, "Let me get you a drink." Magnus said, not leaving much room for refusal, "Tea or coffee?" he asked.

Alec didn't look up from his work, his fingers moving busily as he unwrapped a weapon from a piece of cloth. "Coffee, thanks." Alec replied easily.

Magnus smiled but didn't move. Alec saw, in his peripheral vision, a flash of electric blue, and when he looked up, there were two paper cups of coffee, from a shop he didn't recognise. Alec felt like a criminal as he took one cup, when Magnus offered it; he would be willing to bet a considerable amount of money that the coffee hadn't been paid for. Trying to disguise his unease, he took a sip of the beverage. "Thanks." He said, nodding to the warlock.

"Come sit down." Magnus said, walking away before Alec could stammer about how he should _really get to work_, _his mum might wonder why he was taking so long_- and worse of all, _people might suspect him of doing more than work…_

Alec followed Magnus to a sitting area, and perched awkwardly on the edge of a lime green sofa. Magnus was lounging in a high-backed, flamingo pink arm chair, similar to those from a different era. _Magnus looked much more relaxed and comfortable_, Alec though, _though_, he supposed, _it was his home_. Magnus took a sip of his coffee, not breaking eye contact with Alec Lightwood. "So…" Alec prepared himself for pleasant chit-chat, drinking some coffee, "How long are you intending to hide in the closet?" Magnus's eyes were seductive and kind as he smiled at Alec, "I know you're gay. It's sort of obvious."

Alec nearly spat out his drink, "I-uh- I- I don't know what you're talking about- you're wrong- I," he stopped, knowing that he wasn't fooling anyone, "How did you know?" he asked, distressed.

"Like I said, it's obvious." Magnus had crossed one leg over the other, his right calf resting on his left knee. The bottoms of his sweatpants had risen up a little, revealing striped rainbow socks. They seemed to suit the man, Alec thought. Alec dropped his head into his hands, groaning.

"Do you think the others know?" He asked the warlock, peeking out from behind his hands.

Magnus considered the question, "Your sister- Isabelle, right?" he smiled when Alec nodded, "Yeah, she knows, but I'm guessing you told her. I reckon Clary knew too." At the look that crossed Alec's face, Magnus understood. "And you knew she knows too, because she _told_ you." Magnus nodded along to himself, "And I'm pretty sure the blond Shadowhunter knows too. He saw you looking at me- thanks for that, by the way." He winked at the blushing eighteen year old. "If I had to guess, you're parents probably don't know, though I couldn't say for sure." He looked sadly at Alec, "Shadowhunters only see what they want to see, and last time I checked, they don't exactly love finding out that they're little boy swings for the other team." Magnus's voice held a strange, melancholy humour. "Now answer me." His voice was absolute, "how long?"

Alec blushed again, "Well, hopefully never." Magnus's eyes flashed with something, and Alec tried to defend himself, "Like you said, Shadowhunters don't like "_gay_"." Alec grimaced "I'm fine anyway. I'll be alright."

Magnus was frowning, "So you're just gonna ignore it and hope it goes away?" He sounded shocked, almost like he couldn't believe what he was saying. Alec flinched slightly; Magnus talked about it like he had some embarrassing medical issue and was refusing to see a doctor about it.

"No, I don't think it'll go away, I'm not _stupid_." Alec frowned, "I'm just gonna get on with my life. I don't want a girlfriend, or a wife, and I don't _need_ a family. I'll work; one day, I'll run the New York Institute. I don't need to act on my feelings."

Magnus looked disturbed, but he said nothing, walking across the room until he was sitting next to Alec. Alec's heartbeat was accelerating, his eyes watching Magnus approach with slight alarm. Magnus sat down, close to him, and his fingers- _unscarred, without the callouses that came with the job, Shadowhunter_- stroked his dark hair back from his face, his soft fingertips gracing his right temple. Magnus leaned forward and his lips, ever so softly, pressed against his jawline, which was tense and unsure. Magnus removed his hand from the boy's hair, moving so both his arms circled his narrow waist, his hands still on Alec's hips. "But don't you _want_ to act on your feelings?" Alec did- he_ really_ did. Alec's fingers itched to touch the warlock's face, twist his fingers into his hair- _to_ _kiss him_. Instead, he swallowed indignantly.

"I'm fine. I'll be alright." He said, stoic and robotic. Magnus got the feeling that Alec had conditioned himself to feel this way, to resist his desires.

"There is nothing wrong with the way you feel, Alexander." Magnus told him, using his supernatural strength to twist Alec so he was lying on the sofa, under Magnus. Alec's expression was one of immense shock and alarm. _He was flustered_, Magnus noticed with growing adoration, _how cute_. Magnus lowered himself and kissed the shadowhunter's collarbone, smiling against his milky, pale skin. Alec mumbled- _no, please _- but Magnus continued to kiss up his throat, smirking against his skin once again as he felt the boy swallow hard. Magnus finally reached Alec's jawline again, and he kissed along the defined, chiselled line with soft kisses. Magnus was enjoying this more than he had expected to. "There is no good reason for denying yourself these sorts of things, Alexander," Magnus whispered in his ear; Alec shivered at the warm breath at his ear, "You can use me, Alec." Magnus said, wondering if he would come to regret the words. "I won't tell anyone if you're not ready, but you can use me to satisfy yourself." Magnus moved to kiss the corner of Alec's mouth, half on his skin, half on his lips, "I'm yours." The Warlock promised.

Alec tensed, _did he mean that? If so, why?_ Alec shuddered, and looked quietly at Magnus, swallowing. Alec thought that Magnus was very handsome, in an odd way. His cheekbones were high and arched, his jaw defined, his nose straight and his eyes shining with honesty and integrity. Alec had been taught _not_ to trust a downworlder. It was in his nature to kill them- okay, to kill _rogue downworlders_, but still! He thought of how disappointed his parents would be, but then his thoughts turned to Isabelle, and he thought of how- not only had she accepted the _real Alec_- but she had dated many downworlders; faerie knights, vampires- you name it, she's dated it. What did gender matter? If it was okay for Izzy to date- or even simply _trust_- a downworlder, surely the favour extended to him too.

Trying not to overthink things any more than he already had, Alec turned his head, and pressed his lips to Magnus's. Magnus was startled at first, but soon he was kissing Alec back, and Alec felt himself smile at the same time Magnus felt the smile against his lips. The kiss was rough and passionate, a fierce display of rebellion from "_the good son_", "_the responsible son_". When it ended, Magnus was dazed, wondering how a quiet little Shadowhunter like Alexander Lightwood could have kissed him that way.

Alec grinned as he gripped Magnus's white t-shirt, clenching his fists around the cotton material. He pulled him down, closer to him. "Maybe you're right, Bane." He granted, before he kissed Magnus again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace looked vaguely amused when Alec walked into the library. Jace had been teasing Max, who was trying to read a Manga book, and ignore his adopted older brother, Jace, who was being distractive. Max, sighing, left the room; Jace ruffled his hair as he left. "Hey," Jace greeted Alec, who had turned to look for a book- something on Warlocks. He had a newfound interest in the Downworlders, though it stretched little beyond the High Warlock of Brooklyn. "What did the warlock want?" Jace asked, absentmindedly, jumping from the second level of the library and meeting his brother. "Fashion advice? Tell you what the new black is?" Jace glanced at Alec's outfit, entirely black.

Alec grumbled, "Nothing wrong with the way I dress." He frowned, because Magus I _had_ mentioned something about his style, or to quote the warlock, _his complete lack of it_. "And nothing, he just wanted to talk."

Jace quirked an eyebrow, "The High Warlock of Brooklyn _just wanted to talk_?" Jace laughed, "Why would he summon a Shadowhunter for that? Couldn't he just call up one of his Downworlder buddies?" Jace was only partly joking.

Alec avoided Jace's gaze, trying not to squirm about- he had to admit that even to his ears, it sounded completely unlikely, "I don't know, but, yes, just… talking." Alec supposed he shouldn't lie to his Parabatai, but there was _no way_ he would tell him that he had been in the middle of a heavy make-out session with Magnus when a phone call from Isabelle interrupted them. Magnus had looked a little put-out, but Isabelle insisted that he "_rush home this instance_" because someone needed to watch Max. Disgruntled, Alec had left the Apartment of Magnus Bane. "Anyway, why couldn't you watch Max?" Alec asked. Izzy had already made her excuse- and a quick escape too- she was going on a date with a Faerie Knight named Meliorn.

"Well, it's Clary's birthday. I wanted to show her the greenhouse." Jace wasn't looking at Alec anymore, so he didn't notice his scoff. Jace had pulled a book off a shelf and was inspecting it with close attention. "It's the least I could do, considering everything."

"Considering what?" Alec asked, sounding more harsh and cold than he had meant to, "That we let her stay in our home? Risked our lives for her- _multiple times_? And not to mention saving her Mundane friend from the Vampires."

Jace frowned at his Parabatai, "We're Shadowhunters, Alec." Jace said, almost scolding, like he was reprimanding him, "We risk our lives for our fellow Shadowhunters, and he protect Mundanes. You should know that, Alec."

Alec sighed, irritated, "Fine, well, I'm here now. You can go." Alec didn't look at Jace, he opened up a leather bound book on _Warlocks of the Twenty-First Century_ and flicked through pages until he found what he was looking for. Jace was at the doors, about to leave the Library, when Alec called out, "Enjoy the flowers."

He had been joking, but Jace smiled back at his friend, "Hopefully she'll like it." Jace hovered by the door, "I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about Clary. I really like her." Alec knew what his friend wanted- to talk about it- but Alec couldn't stand it. His hands tightened around the book, nails digging into the cover, and scowling. He mumbled a '_Hmm_' and heard Jace leaving the room.

Alec sighed loudly, and turned his attention to the book, open on a page with a bold subtitle, reading _Magnus Bane_. Looking once over his shoulder, he started to read, and was disappointed to see that it held no information that the young Shadowhunter hadn't already known. Groaning, Alec took the book with him and went to the Institute's living room.

The Institute was silent, with Izzy out, Simon asleep, Jace and Clary on the rooftop and Max was reading quietly, curled up in an armchair. Max's glasses were slipping and he didn't even look up when Alec walked into the room and fell onto a sofa. Alec was still looking at the book, and the photograph of Magnus Bane next to the article on him. Alec wanted to go straight back over there, but he couldn't; he was on babysitting duty, and Maryse would be furious if she discovered her nine year old son had been left on his own, and Alec wasn't keen to be hit by the full force of his mother's fury.

Thinking of Magnus, he recalled how his eyelids had hooded, and how he had tried to encourage Alec to ignore the incessant shrill ringtone. His hair had been messy when he walked Alec out, sticking out in different directions; Alec had felt rather smug, knowing that the cause of his messy hair was him, pulling at it. _"Do you really have to go?" Magnus asked, sighing and dragging one hand down his face, like he was tired. "Yeah, sorry, thanks for that though- what you said." Alec had blushed, making Magnus smile. "I meant what I said, Alexander. I'm yours." He was smirking, and enjoying Alec's blush._

Alec lost himself in his thoughts, and when Jace came into the room, slumping down opposite him on the second sofa, he didn't know whether he had been there for minutes or hours. Alec didn't want to ask what had caused Jace's sad eyes and annoyed expression, but he had a bad feeling that it was to do with his _woes with love and Clarissa Fray, a.k.a. the luckiest Mundane Alec had ever met_. Alec, avoiding the topic, smiled at Jace, "Well, since you're here now, I'll just be going." Max wasn't even in the room anymore, and Alec- being the _responsible_ boy he was- hadn't even noticed his brother's departure.

"Where are you going?" Jace asked, somewhat incredulously, "It's gone ten." He looked like he was waiting for Alec to laugh and say _"only kidding"_, "You never go out this late?"

Alec was on his feet though, walking to the front door of the Institute, grabbing his black leather jacket as he opened the door. "I'm just going… for a walk. And I go out, sometimes." Alec shifted his gaze, and stepped out the door, pausing to look back at Jace through the half closed door, "Don't wait up. I might be out a while." He grinned back at his highly confused friend, and shut the door firmly behind him, one destination in mind.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN'S REST?" was the response Alec received when he rang the buzzer next to the name _BANE_ at the entrance to Magnus' Apartment.

He had felt rather confident when he left the New York Institute, smiling and heading to one particular place, but now- standing just outside his Apartment- he was attacked by a flock of angry butterflies in his stomach and nerves that nearly sent him flying backwards. "Erm," Alec cleared his throat uncomfortably, "It's Alec Lightwood- I was here earlier…" He found himself looking straight down at his feet, wishing he had of allowed himself a bit of time to prepare to face Magnus, or the mysterious voice.

He was expecting to be hit by some sort of blue flame, or maybe just to be yelled at about how _it wasn't a good time. Magnus Bane was too busy to deal with some teenager's lame insecurity_, or maybe anything in-between. He wasn't expecting, however, to hear the familiar voice of Magnus Bane saying, "Oh, hey, come on up." A loud buzz sounded, and Alec opened the door, letting himself in. He jogged easily up the stairs, and while the door to Magnus' was shut, it opened easily when he close his hand around the handle and swung the door open.

Stepping inside, Alec felt happy. He could imagine coming to Magnus' like this more often; a safe space to come and see someone who _understood_. Magnus- _talk of the devil_- was standing in the lounge area, lounged in a chair that looked suspiciously like a throne, with red velvet and gold legs. Magnus was wearing only black boxer shorts and a blue t-shirt, "Hey," Magnus greeted, one eyebrow raised, "What's up, Alexander?" he crossed one leg over the other, like he did before, on calf resting on his knee. Alec smiled at him, and thought of how suave Magnus looked in the position, and how Alec- if he were to try and recreate the pose- would look like a bumbling idiot. _Oh well_, Alec supposed _As if anyone else was as "suave" as Magnus Bane anyway_.

"I wanted to come over. Hope that's alright." Alec looked down at Magnus' legs, noticing again how the Warlock was lacking trousers, "I'm not disturbing anything, am I?" Alec asked, blushing red. He was suddenly terrified that he had barged in on Magnus with _"company_". Alec tried to look anywhere but at Magnus, but was forced to look back when the High Warlock laughed loudly.

"Oh, no, don't worry, young Nephil." He smirked, "It's just you and me." He winked at Alec, "I told you, remember, I'm yours." Alec wanted to groan, _Dear Angel, what have I gotten myself into_, Alec asked himself, _and why?_

Magnus stood up, smiling kindly, "Don't worry, Alec." He was standing close to Alec, and then he pointed to another new item of furniture, a crimson chez lounge with brass legs. "I'm guessing you want to talk." He pretended to ponder something, "Let me guess, you're in love with the blond kid." Alec didn't answer, but he looked down at his feet, "Called it." Magnus said, "Now, sit." Alec did, and he was slightly uncomfortable with the slope of the chair.

"You redecorated," Alec said, stating the _bleeding obvious_- he wanted to slap himself. Jace wouldn't be like this, he would know just what to say; something sarcastic or funny or ironic. "It looks nice, but I was here just a couple hours ago…"

Magnus grinned, "Oh, yeah, I like to keep things moving here."

"Really," Alec smiled, speaking jokingly, "Cause I feel like I just stepped back in time a few centuries." He wasn't kidding, or even over exaggerating. The interior décor looked like it had been plucked right out of some old movie, from a Duke or a Prince's castle; it was all sultry, rich colours and expensive looking furniture, accessories and more throw cushions than anyone really needed.

"Do you want coffee, or something stronger?" Magnus asked, sitting back down in his _throne_. The back was very high, and stretched far above the top of his head. His hair was similar to how it had been when Alec left, much to his pleasure, and his eyes seemed to sparkly with interest. Magnus' skin was a rare golden honey colour, and he looked very attractive sitting there. Alec hated to think of how he must look in comparison.

Alec thought for a second, "Something stronger." He replied eventually, and with a grin, Magnus made champagne glasses appear, one above each outstretched hand.

"Enjoy," he said, and with a brief snap of his fingers, one of the glasses was in front of Alec. He took the glass out of thin air, looking at the slightly sketchy electric blue beverage. He hadn't been aware that _"something stronger"_ no longer meant the customary glass of wine, red or white, or a beer, or a glass of whiskey. Whatever this drink was, it wasn't intended for Shadowhunters who only wore ratty old black sweaters; it was intended for the life of the party, the man with the sparkling eyes and the mischievous smile. Lucky for Alexander Lightwood, that man was sitting right across from him, in a seemingly medieval throne.

Magnus nodded his head, grinning, "Go forth, young Nephil, tell me your woes."

**A/N: Hi, I'm Kate, thanks for reading! Thanks to you guys who reviewed this- it's really nice to check my emails and see "so-and-so has reviewed…", so thank you : ) **

**Also, I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I am such a Malec fangirl; Clace can move along, Magnus and Alec are my babies. Don't get me wrong, I also ship Clace, Sizzy, Jaia (or whatever MaiaxJordan are called in the fandom) but… just- oh, Alec Lightwood, I love you. If Cassie hurts a hair on Alec's head in COHF, I will be a very unhappy shell of a person for the rest of my life. Still, I'm preparing myself for the heartbreak, because Alec just seems like the type of character who is just **_**asking**_** to be killed off (as much as I hate to admit it).**

**Now that I'm done rambling on, probably not making the slightest bit of sense; thanks for dropping by; please continue to do so! I will try to post another chapter soon- sorry this one was kind of a filler chapter.**

**Bye xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"He's falling in love with her." Alec told Magnus miserably, "He's only known her for a few days, and he is changing- he is _falling in love_." Alec looked incredibly tired, Magnus noticed, and Magnus felt a little disappointed. Alexander was clearly infatuated with this _Jace_ kid, though Magnus really couldn't see the appeal; he was an attractive kid, Magnus would give him that, but his personality seemed to only be putting Magnus off. He guessed that he was more used to _shiny things_ than other people, since they all seemed to be blinded by the _Jace_ kid.

"I suspected as much." Magnus mumbled, not completely meaning for Alec to hear him. He didn't want to hurt Alec, he wanted to make him _like_ him- but brutal honesty was good too, right? "I thought he was looking at her a lot." Magnus continued, trying to ignore the look of devastation on Alec. "But she's a nice girl."

"How do _you_ know Clary?" Alec looked upset, but also annoyed, as if he was enraged at Clary for taking his toys.

"Only from when her mother used to bring her to me; gosh, Alexander," Magnus rolled his eyes, "Stop being so possessive and demanding- _it's not attractive_." Magnus wasn't sure, though, if Alec could ever be considered unattractive, and the whole possessive thing was actually kind of an ego-boost; one Magnus was happy to receive.

"Do you think that's why Jace doesn't like me?" Alec asked quietly, not looking up. Magnus regretted his words instantly; he felt guilty for making Alec look so sad; hurting Alec felt too much like kicking a puppy or stealing sweets from a baby, "Because I'm possessive and demanding?"

"No, Alec. I don't think that's the reason." Magnus said, smiling sympathetically. He had been there, more than once too. "He likes girls." Magnus told Alec with a grimace, and even though Alec had already known this, he felt his heart sink. He had always _hoped_ that Jace might decide that girls were immature and annoying- like Alec had- and decide that the love he felt for Alec was less brotherly, more romantic. Alec knew that wasn't going to happen- not in a million years- but it was a good excuse to not come out. It was a good way of saying, _if I can't have Jace, I won't have anyone. And then I needn't even bother "coming out"._ He felt bad, like he was using Jace, but who really cared? It wasn't liked he would ever know.

"I know, I know." Alec sighed, pushing his hair back from his eyes, "It still hurts though." And it did. It stung like poisonous demon ichor; it weakened him like a nasty head injury; it immobilised him like hypnosis; it made him want to cry and let his body wrack with sobs. It made him realise that his life was so dreadfully dim- his world so small- and the only examples he could think of were work related.

Slowly, Magnus walked over to Alec and, wordlessly, he stroked his back, "I know. I remember the first time I liked someone who didn't like guys. Whoa, was that awkward." Magnus laughed, "I won't go into details though."

"What happened?" Alec pressed, "What did you do?"

Magnus grimaced; he had been hoping to avoid this sort of moment. The _"exes"_ talk was never fun when you had been around as long as Magnus had. Alec was looking at him, waiting for some wise old warlock advice, and Magnus certainly wasn't prepared. "He was tall, dark and handsome, and in love with one of the local girls. I never made a move, but, wow, did I want to." He smiled, "We were just friends." Magnus grinned now, remembering the man, "I really don't wanna talk about it though... what I meant," he told the young Shadowhunter, "Was that I understand how you feel." Magnus looked at Alec, "Whether your feelings for him are real or not... it can be brutal." Magnus laughed, his eyes sad though, "Then again, unrequited love always hurts, no matter the gender." Magnus leant down, picking up a cat who had strolled into the room. "_Oh_," Alec was staring at Magnus, waiting patiently for him to go on, "Meet Chairman Meow." Magnus smiled down at the cat, "He's my feline companion."

Alec stared at the cat for a moment, "Oh," he said, noting how dumb he sounded, "_Hello_," he said to the cat, then laughed at himself; _way to make a good first impression, Alec_, he told himself, _talk to the cat_.

Magnus smiled though, "The Chairman is fairly important around here." He saw the curious expression Alec wore and smirked, "I suspect that I may have been a cat in a previous life." He laughed. Alec looked at Magnus, seeing his catlike eyes; Magnus and the Chairman made quite a pair.

"So what did you do- about the local girl and the guy you liked, I mean?" Alec looked down at his lap, embarrassed for changing the subject I made.

"I may have spelled her to grow a pigs tail before I skipped town." Magnus shrugged, "She was a bitch." He looked at Alec as if he were considering something, "I wouldn't advise that you take that as advice. It would take you a long time to learn even a simple spell, and I am fairly fond of the Fray girl. I suspect I would likely reverse the hex you put on her." Alec looked unamused, "Her mother has been a client of mine for some time, you know."

"That's horrible, Magnus." Alec remarked, looking at the floor with disdain, "The pigs tail, I mean." He started to wring his hands, "I really wouldn't go to the trouble of learning magic simply to take out some petty anger on Clary Fray."

Magnus shrugged, "Love makes villains of us all." He said simply, and then it was silent for a few moments, like both men were considering the statement, and the younger of the two found that he couldn't exactly deny what Magnus had said. Sure, he hadn't wanted to _mutate_ Clarissa, but he had wanted her gone- away from Jace. He wondered now if he had been seeing the girl through bitter, jealousy filtered goggles, and maybe she wasn't so bad after all. He supposed that she deserved some credit; she had managed to capture the interest of the most haunted, tragic- not to mention, womanizer- man he knew. Jace liked her, so perhaps he should give her some more time. He knew that the right thing to do was to give the girl a chance.

"Maybe you're right." Alec allowed, "I still think what you did was a little harsh though." Both men fell into awkward laughter.

"Perhaps," Magnus agreed, "Now, how about we talk about something else?" Alec nodded gratefully, feeling confused about how he should feel for Jace and Clary. Was his anger, annoyance and upset justified even remotely? Or was Magnus right, was he just being possessive and demanding? For someone who was almost always right, he definitely hated it when he was wrong.

The sound of a cat meowing alerted Alec, and he raised his head from where he had been lost in his thoughts, staring at his wringing hands. Sitting upright on Magnus' lap was a grey tabby cat with big, questioning eyes. Alec straightened up as the cat examined him. Gently, the young Shadowhunter reached a careful hand out and stroked the cat, just under his chin. The cat purred softly, rubbing his head against Alec's hand and stepping cautiously off of Magnus' lap and sitting between the two young men, facing Alec.

Magnus smiled widely, "Chairman Meow likes you." He told Alec, who looked up, blushing as he realised that Magnus had been watching him as he petted the cat.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked embarrassedly, looking down at Chairman Meow again, letting his hair fall to somewhat cover his flustered face.

Magnus smiled even more, "No reason." But Magnus thought to himself, _**I never date someone my cat doesn't like.**_ With Chairman Meow's approval, what could possibly stand in their way? Magnus hoped the answer was: _nothing_.

_**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the slow update! Hope you enjoyed a little dose of Malec Please review- it makes me really happy!**_

_**I've just started watching Misfits… it is really good! I like them all, but Simon is my favourite!**_

_**Well, I've rambled enough for now! I'll try to post another chapter soon, but I should really start revising for my GCSE's… I'm leaving it too late *grimace*…**_

_**Bye, Kate xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Dark hair hung in the boy's eyes, and he hand to flick his head to the side just a little bit to see past it. His blue eyes glistened with a swift motive as he bent his arm over his shoulder and reached for an arrow. The arrow came free of the quiver and- quick as a flash- the boy's nimble, fast fingers had set the arrow into the correct position on the bow. He was an expert in the skill; his arm pulled back, automatically aiming for the demon's head- _the brain_.

Not all Demons had hearts; the brain made for a more definitive kill.

He released the arrow, letting it fly. He knew from years of training that you should never pause; never hesitate. If you did, your body became stiff and rigid. The dark haired boy knew that he had to know his move before he loaded the arrow in the bow.

The arrow soared through the air, narrowly missing Isabelle's hand as she unexpectedly retracted her hand, tightening her electrum whip around the Demon's leg. Alec gave a sharp intake of breath at the prospect of hurting his sister, and was infinitely glad when the arrow soared past her.

It wedged right in the centre of the demon's forehead, and for a second, the creature stared blankly at Alec, who had reloaded his bow. The demon's eyes were fathomless pits of black, and Alec's stomach tightened in fear.

Alec was struck by the familiar blind panic as the demon stared straight through his soul. In that moment, it didn't matter that he was part of a heavenly race of killers; that he was swift and strong and cunning. Nor did it matter that Alec was a highly capable Shadowhunter, with two strong Shadowhunters at his defence. All he could think was; _what if I missed the crucial spot? What if that thing kills me?_

The moment though- like all moments- ended, and the demon collapsed to its bulbous knees, shrieking and squawking and flailing its arms around in pain. It was on the floor, its eyes impossibly darker than before, when Jace brought a massive sword down on the thing's chest. The sword was the final blow.

Isabelle released the whip's hold on the thing, letting it coil itself back around her narrow wrist with ease. Jace pulled the sword from the beast's chest, and suddenly the creature was folding in on itself until all that was left of the huge demon was a very small cube.

Jace clapped his hands together, "Nice work, team." He grinned widely, slapping Isabelle's shoulder firmly and then doing the same to Alec, who smiled back. Alec let himself forget the demon, and the way its eyes had made a cold chill spread inside him.

Alec nodded to Jace, "What now?" he asked curiously. The night was young, and adrenaline pumped in his veins as thick as his Shadowhunter blood. If he knew Jace- _and he did_- a long, exciting night of slashing demon's throats and sending more arrows flying awaited them.

Jace, though, shrugged, "I think I'll head back to the Institute." He said, frowning as his brain reminded him of something he would rather forget. He thought of Clary and Simon, and fresh jealousy ignited in his heart, stabbing at him. It physically hurt to see Clary rush to Simon's defence continually. He may have just met the girl, but he liked her, and he wanted to mean something to her; he wanted to mean more to her than Simon Lewis, at least.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle was the one to ask the question, a deep, concerned frown altering her beautiful features. She watched Jace like she watched Alec; with a sense of responsibility and care. As the most defensive and cynical of the three, she took it upon herself to watch out for her brothers. Jace didn't need much protecting; he was almost as closed-off as she was, and the only people that _really_ meant something to him were right there on the deserted streets of Brooklyn, late at night, in the dark; _just her, Jace and Alec_. _That is how it is meant to be_. Alec, though, required more protection. He was so painstakingly _good_, Isabelle felt that he was the vulnerable one; he was the one who deserved _so much more_. Isabelle couldn't give him what he deserved though; she could only protect him from so much.

Jace pushed his golden hair back, sighing, "Clarissa Fray- that's what's wrong." His eyes were troubled, and he sounded very agitated, "What do you think she sees in that Mundane? You know- the one that follows her around like a lost puppy?" Alec might have laughed at Jace's obvious jealousy, had a coursing jealousy of his own not appeared.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, finding amusement where her brother blatantly hadn't. "Simon is her _friend_." She laughed shortly, "By the angel, Jace, I thought it was gonna be something serious. I was worried." Sometimes, she was amused by how soft-hearted her adopted brother really was. For all the world, he could appear to be mature and _above-love _but Isabelle knew better. He was an easily offended teenage boy who trusted few, and refused to let the mass public get too close to him; he pushed people away, made them hate him, just to lessen the risk of hurt.

"Well, _Simon-_" Jace scoffed at the Mundane's name, "- wants more than friendship." He was scowling- _like a fallen angel_, Alec thought. "He has a thing for Clary, and he won't let go of her." the blond boy crossed his arms over his chest indignantly.

Isabelle frowned, "Why would he let her go?" she asked, confusion clouding her features.

Jace rolled his eyes again, as if the answer was obvious, "She doesn't belong to his world anymore. She belongs to _ours_. She's a Shadowhunter, and she seriously needs to move on from her Mundane life." He sighed, "But she can't do that if that stupid Mundane carries on clinging to her."

Isabelle laughed, "You are such an idiot sometimes, Jace." She said, smiling, "Clary wouldn't _let_ Simon let her go. She would refuse to sever the ties she has with her Mundane life." Isabelle looked knowingly at her adopted brother, "I haven't spent nearly as much time with her as you have, but I got the impression that she isn't going to just follow your orders." She smirked at Jace, "Maybe that's why you like her."

Jace's cheeks turned a light pink and he dropped Isabelle's gaze immediately, "I don't know what you mean by that, Isabelle." He said, his expression blank.

Alec wanted Izzy to drop it; it _hurt_, hearing Jace talk about Clary as if she were the only thing he wanted for Christmas. It hurt to see Isabelle so accepting of the possible relationship, when she _knew_ how Alec felt. Alec collected the arrow he had launched at the demon; it had dropped to the ground when it disappeared. Alec tried his best not to listen to his sibling's conversation.

"Oh, _please_," she laughed again, "Simon is her _friend_. She made that perfectly clear, if I remember correctly. You are jealous of her best friend because you see him as a love rival." She smirked, amusement making her dark eyes glitter in the light of the streetlamp. "You are pathetic, brother." There was no force or malice behind the words though.

Jace weakly told her to "_shut up_" and messed her hair up with his large hand. She yelped in annoyance and swatted his hand away, still smiling at her brother.

Alec turned back to his brother and sister, and was glad to see that their conversation had finished. He smiled at them, "So, shall we head home then?"

Isabelle frowned, "Home?" she asked, as if she had never heard of the place before, "It's only eight o clock, Alec. Stop being a grandmother." She rolled her eyes, linking her arm with her older brother's and smiling at him, "I'm going to see Meliorn," she said, "He's meeting me in the park in a half hour so I may as well head over there now." she cast a glance in the direction of the park.

Alec sighed; so those were his choices. _Go home and listen to Jace talk more about his woes concerning Clary, or loiter around on his own. _Neither option seemed particularly appealing to Alec, but the latter sounded to be the lesser of two evils.

"Well then, Parabatai," Jace said as Isabelle unlinked herself from her brother and turned to walk away, "Looks like it's just us tonight."

Alec frowned, "You know what," Alec said, "I have some errands to run."

"_Errands_?" Jace remarked, raising one eyebrow and smirking, "At eight o clock at night?"

Alec flushed and felt suddenly flustered, trying to think of an answer. "Yes," he said lowly, his voice short and defensive. "_Errands_."

Jace smirked wider, "Alexander Gideon Lightwood," he said, his eyes taking on an amused light, "Got a hot date planned? Looks like I'm the only one without a date tonight." He grimaced, "I bet Clary's with Simon."

Alec rolled his eyes, "No, Jace." He said, looking tired and unimpressed, "I have _actual errands_, no date on the agenda for tonight."

Jace frowned, "Have you ever even been on a date?" he looked at his brother as he tried to remember a single romantic thing his _eighteen _year old brother had ever done. His mind came up blank; _no results_.

Alec was red again, "No," he replied shortly, "I have not and that isn't actually any of your business, Jace." Alec avoided his brother's gaze, because it really _was_ his adopted brother's business, since the reason for Alec's anti-date record was the fact that he had spent _years_ pining for a straight guy; who was, Alec knew, way out of his league- even if by some miracle he turned out to be gay.

Jace smiled gently at his brother, holding his palms up in surrender, "Okay, okay," he patted Alec's shoulder, "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, Alec." He pushed his blond hair back again and smiled dismissively at Alec, "Well, I'll be off home then. Enjoy your _errands_." He smirked at his brother, and sending him a quick, laughing wink, Jace turned and walked home with his cold hands buried in his jean pockets.

Alec was bright red as he stood in the dark, alone. He sighed; now he couldn't even go home. Why had he lied? He should have just gone home and excused himself to go to bed. He could of claimed to have a headache… he groaned, and began wandering about aimlessly. He was surprised when he found himself standing outside Magnus Bane's apartment.

He pressed the button with only a little bit of hesitation. He had grown almost used to calling on Magnus. He liked him, and was trying to figure out how that was.

"Magnus Bane at your service," he sounded tired, Alec thought, he sounded bored. Alec bit his lip, forgetting that he was supposed to reply. Magnus's voice sounded again, sounding a little but irritated now, "Look, whoever it is, either speak, or _leave_."

Alec swallowed nervously, his eyes round. "Er, hey, it's Alec. Lightwood." He added, fearing that he wasn't all that memorable. "Alec Lightwood." He said again, sweeping his dark hair away from his eyes with a quick motion. He had that feeling again; that small, inferior feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach whenever he visited Magnus. At the beginning of the visit, he always felt tense, awkward, out of place. He always feared that he was being a nuisance- that Magnus would send him away.

"Oh, hi," Magnus sounded a little surprised; he hadn't been expecting to see Alec that night- he knew he was working with his siblings. "What a pleasant surprise. Come on up, Alexander." Alec smiled, and when a droning buzzer sounded, he swung the door open. He passed another apartment where a couple with a tumultuous relationship were arguing loudly.

Magnus stood in the doorway when Alec reached his apartment, "Hey," Magnus said. He was happy to see that Alec was alone; he had wondered if maybe _Team Wonder_ was in need of his help again.

Alec had that feeling again; that inadequate one. He remembered how Jace had pointed out his lack of experience, and looked at Magnus, who obviously had _a lot_ of experience. Magnus was confident and- in a weird way- sexy. Plus, common knowledge told Alec that a man like Magnus did not live hundreds of years _without_ getting the experience Alec lacked. Alec blushed.

_Magnus's eyes were glittering_, Alec thought; even in the dim light of the hall they glittered. He took Alec's hand and led him inside. He smirked at the little Shadowhunter and stepped closer to him. "Do you want to talk?" Magnus asked.

That was all they ever did- to Magnus's disappointment. Alec seemed to have chosen Magnus as his confidant, and Magnus felt as if he had been permanently _friend-zoned_ by the dark haired boy; _marvellous_.

Alec seemed to have different intentions though- ones he hadn't even been aware of. His arms circled Magnus's hips, and his blue eyes gazed up at Magnus from underneath his thick eyelashes. He shook his head, "I don't want to talk." His eyes closed and he pressed his lips against Magnus's, and after a moment of staring at the boy, startled, the Warlock closed his eyes too; he kissed him back.

Magnus felt a little smug at this; _beaten the friend-zone_, he thought as he leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist.

_**A/N: Hey… sorry for another slow update- I'm really bad at this! Sorry if you found that chapter a bit dull since Malec only appeared, like, right at the end… but there was SOME Malec, and I plan to make the next chapter complete with serious MALEC-y goodness! **_

_**Thanks for reading this, and I would love you eternally if you left a review at the end! Ha, sorry… I'm shameless.**_

_**Well, bye, Kate **_


	5. Chapter 5

Alec wanted to be smooth, cool, _calm_… but he couldn't. Magnus was- he always was; but Alec was jumpy and nervous and wide eyed as Magnus's hand curved around the nape of his neck, pushing his hair up. Magnus's eyes were closed, his dark lashes elegant and graceful as they brushed his high, arching cheekbones. His hands were expert as they brushed his side, lifting the hem of his t-shirt. Alec shuddered as Magnus's cool hands touched the small of his back.

Alec drew a shaky breath through his teeth, and his eyes opened quickly. Magnus's eyes were open too, and they watched Alec with open curiosity and they looked to be waiting for something. For a second, no one said anything, but then Alec's mouth opened, stuttering out apologies and excuses. His blue eyes were embarrassed, and nervous, and Magnus had to stop himself from laughing.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling- a wide smile, exposing white teeth. Alec's expression changed to one of annoyance and he looked angry; it wasn't his fault that he had no experience- well, not really, anyway- and Magnus had no right to laugh at him. Alec looked away, but he was scowling. Magnus's eyes softened and his hand found the Shadowhunter's strong jaw; he tipped Alec's chin up, smiling at the boy.

"Don't be offended, dear." Magnus said to Alec, smirking at the embarrassed boy, "I think it's cute," Magnus's smile became small and Alec blushed again at how- with no other word to describe it- adorable it was. Alec tried not to look at him, but Magnus was still holding his jaw. "I think you're cute." He smirked again, enjoying how Alec blushed.

Alec rolled his eyes and pushed at Magnus's chest; it was gentle, considering how strong he was- as a Shadowhunter- but Magnus whined quietly. Alec guessed that Magnus was just mocking him, but as a reflex reaction, he said, "Sorry" and, of course, Alec had been right.

"Darling," Magnus said, his smirk captivating, "I am the high Warlock of Brooklyn. I am not _that_ weak." He laughed, and then clapped his hand on Alec's shoulder. He grinned at the boy and said, "Don't worry. I wasn't laughing because you were bad- you weren't, by the way." Magnus's eyes were back to doing that thing that made Alec want to squirm; that seductive, amused look. "I found it funny that you were suddenly acting… _different_."

Alec frowned, "Different?" he asked, unsure whether he should be offended or complimented, "What does _different_ mean? Good or bad different?" Alec asked, moving away from Magnus and walking to the lounge area; he fell into the throne chair Magnus had been sitting in a few days ago. "The thrones back," the dark haired Shadowhunter added. It had disappeared a few days ago, but suddenly it had reappeared, taking prime position in the living room once more.

Magnus smiled, nodding. He walked to the sofa across from the throne chair. "Not bad or good," Magnus said, shrugging, "Just different. I mean, suddenly you don't want to talk, you just want to make out." Magnus smirked again, "Not that I don't want to. Like I said before," he looked over at the boy, "_I'm yours_." He grinned. Grand statements always had been his style.

Magnus couldn't help but notice how good the other boy looked, especially in that chair. His dark hair was just a bit too long, and it hung in his eyes. The boy's pale hand came up to his face and swept the fringe back messily. His blue eyes, breathtakingly beautiful, stood out against his fair complexion. His stubborn jaw was attractive too, and his tall, lean, muscular body; leaned back on the high back of the chair. His posture- like most Shadowhunters Magnus had met- was perfect.

Magnus smirked at the handsome boy.

Alec, though, was still frowning- _sulking_, Magnus thought to himself. "Talk to me, Alexander." Magnus said; his smile wide as he dropped himself into a couch. His arms folded behind his head as a makeshift pillow, and his long legs draped over the far armrest. His posture was lazy and casual. Alec thought, with some amusement, that Chairman Meow was sprawled out in a similar fashion on a paisley armchair. "I live for your tales of _woe, jealousy and action_."

Alec frowned, "I don't really have anything I need to talk about." He admitted, "I just thought I'd come see you, since I can't go back to the Institute for a few hours."

Magnus, who had closed his eyes, opened one eye and raised one eyebrow at the Shadowhunter, "And why- _pray tell_- can't you go back to the Institute for a few hours?" he watched Alec look at his hands tiredly.

"Jace was getting all jealous about Simon and Clary, and Izzy was going on a date with some Fairy Knight," Alec shook his head, "I didn't really want to go back to the Institute and play the supportive friend." He shrugged, not feeling as bothered by the topic as he had when he had been standing in the street with Isabelle and Jace. Magnus was a strangely calming influence to Alec, who was well versed in _'how to stay calm in a crisis'_.

Magnus smiled, "Okay," he allowed, "We don't have to talk about your love life if you don't want to." He closed his eyes again and made a noise of lazy content as his back leaned into the plush cushioning of the sofa. "What shall we talk about?" he asked, "Or we could play a game?"

Alec grimaced, wondering what sort of _'games'_ Magnus Bane played, and whether he was really all that opposed to what came to mind. "What about you?" Alec asked suddenly, wanting to distract himself from the gutter-thoughts that lingered in his head.

"What about me, what?" Magnus asked coolly, not at all aggressive in his response; Alec imagined that a Shadowhunter would be ice cold when it came to sharing personal information. Magnus was easy to talk to, and even easier to listen to.

"What about your…" Alec paused, but continued before he could dismiss the question with a _'never mind'_. "What about your love life?" the words tasted odd on his tongue, and they felt almost alien. He didn't think he had ever asked anyone about their '_love life_'. Isabelle didn't have a love life; she had a string of ill-fated relationships and one-night stands. Jace was much the same up until where Clary was concerned- then he was a hormonal teenage girl. And, well, Alec rarely came into contact with anyone else, so their love lives were irrelevant.

Magnus responded easily, "I guess I don't really have one." he said nonchalantly, "I haven't been in love in a long time- like, a _really long time_." He shook his head, obviously thinking about a time long before Alec ever existed; concerning people Alec would never be able to understand. "If I had a hot, steamy lover," he continued, smirking, "I wouldn't be spending my spare time consoling a lovelorn Shadowhunter, now, would I?" he smirked at Alec, who frowned. The truth was, though, he probably would.

Alec was more interesting than any '_hot, steamy lover_' Magnus had ever had. Magnus tried not to think of a combination of Alec and a lover, but had a difficult time with it. Alec Lightwood didn't strike Magnus as the type to be a _lover_. He shook his head to clear the thoughts.

"I guess," Alec answered glumly. Well, that had definitely confirmed Magnus' intentions, and they clearly weren't as exhilarating as Alec had hoped- or perhaps, dreaded. "So," that hadn't been a fun topic, Alec decided, "Games?" he asked, his eyes widening in question.

Magnus smirked, "Well," the eccentric Warlock said, grinning, "I am the proud owner of a- rather charming- first edition _Scrabble_."

+++ (...Later on…) +++

When Alec finally stepped into the threshold of the Institute, it was early morning; birds were chirping outside; the first rays of sunlight were painting shadows on the tall, traditional building. Alec felt vaguely tired, but he was still smiling as he climbed the stairs. His face hurt from all the smiling- and laughing. He wouldn't have thought that his humour would be so similar to an eight-hundred-year-old Warlock's- especially one as… _individual_ as Magnus.

Isabelle's bedroom door opened as he passed it, and she stepped out, her arms crossed over her chest and her lips pulled down in a stern frown. She looked remarkably like Maryse with that _'slightly-concerned-but-mainly-suspicious'_ expression. She wore a black silk pyjama set, and her dark hair was pooling on her shoulders. "Where have you been?" Isabelle whisper-yelled, "Mum and Dad nearly waited up." Alec's eyes widened, because it would not have been fun, explaining why he had been out so long. "Would you stop smiling?" she asked, frustrated.

Alec tried to stop smiling- he honestly did! But it was no good, because the second he settled his lips into a straight line, he- _involuntarily_- thought of Magnus grinning, and then Alec was grinning again.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, shook her head, and groaned lowly- all three at once. She dismissed Alec with a wave of her hand, "Good night, Izzy." He called after her.

She looked back at him before she closed her bedroom door; her eyes were narrowed, "I think," she said hostilely, "that you actually mean _good morning, dear sister of mine_." she scowled and shut the door. Alec grimaced; she must have waited up for him, and a tired Izzy was not a friendly one.

He shook his head and walked to his bedroom. He passed Jace's door on the way; the door was slightly ajar, so Alec could see that the light was still on. He must still be up, worrying about his most recent romantic crisis.

When Alec fell onto his bed, his eyes closed immediately- he was _exhausted_, and he hadn't even realised until his head hit his pillow. An image played behind his eyelids; _Magnus grinning as he won Scrabble, singing 'I win!' like a little kid_.

_**A/N: hey! Sorry I didn't really do much "malec-y goodness" like I promised I would… I forgot… next chapter though! I have my GCSE's in the (scarily) near future, so it might be another slow update… sorry. I have just one more week of school though- I am SO ready to leave!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Bye, Kate xxx**_


End file.
